Lazos
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: "Por qué existen lazos muy distintos entre las personas: Unos especiales, que cuando los encuentras simplemente lo sabes. Otros efímeros, que ni siquiera los notas. Pero hay uno tan importante que ni siquiera posee un nombre propio…pero sabes que está allí sin importar lo que pase"-Regalo para Andrea ;)


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del Grupo Clamp.**

**Advertencia: Un futuro alterno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este fic es dedicado para una de mis mejores amigas, ¡Andrea! **

**Pinky…si no te gusta, te golpeo ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lazos**

**.**

**.**

"_Por qué existen lazos muy distintos entre las personas: Unos especiales, que cuando los encuentras simplemente lo sabes. Otros efímeros, que ni siquiera los notas. Pero hay uno tan importante que ni siquiera posee un nombre propio…pero sabes que está allí sin importar lo que pase"_

.

.

.

Entre montones de prendas y un gran desorden, una muchacha de cortos cabellos marrones lisos miraba anhelo por la ventana de su habitación. Veía el hermoso día que se reflejaba a través de los vidrios, casi parecía que el sol celebraba junto ellos.

Sonrió con nostalgia- _Le hubiera encantado esta vista_-se alejó un poco de la ventana y pudo ver que el marco de esta parecía formar un gran cuadro con el día. Tomo_** su**_ cámara de la cómoda y con un _clic_ inmortalizó la imagen; la miró largos minutos satisfecha. La devolvió a su sitio con mucha lentitud y delicadeza, como si hubiera sido la joya más preciosa; mientras lo hacía se miró al espejo, casi no parecía ella pero a la vez sí. Atrás quedaron los años de niña, ahora con sus 25 años, era una mujer hecha y derecha.

Los rasgos infantiles de su rostro ahora era delicados y perfilados como los de una dama francesa; sus ojos ya no mostraban la inocencia de la chiquilla que juraba amor eterno por el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Delineó su figura con sus manos recordando la envidia que tenía de los cuerpos tan femeninos que veía por la calle a sus trece años, toco el hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo mostrando solo un pequeño escote en la espalda y que este no tenía mangas, era largo y liso excepto por el pequeño tocado de piedrecillas de colores que traía en los hombros. Nada parecido a los complicados pero lindos trajes que solía ponerse para sus aventuras.

Le sorprendía lo largo que era pero no más como se sorprendió al verse con la estatura adecuada para usarlo. Toco sus brazos desnudos con lentitud y se detuvo en sus dedos, giró el anillo que traía en su dedo anular. Ese que ilumino su mundo cuando creía estar en la más profunda oscuridad.

¿Quién hubiera pensado

-_Sakura-sama, lamento la interrupción pero Lee-sama la espera en el recibidor. Los invitados ya están por llegar_-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mayordomo que entro.

-_No te preocupes, enseguida bajo_-el hombre asintió y se retiró. Ella se miró al espejo una última vez, tomó la pequeña caja que tenía encima de su cama y salió de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba hacia la recepción, por su cabeza pasaron millones de imágenes de su vida. Pasaron muchas cosas para llegar hasta allí, no podía creer que ya habían pasado 7 años desde _**aquell**_o pero lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado hace apenas unas horas.

Cuando pensaba que ya no podría contener las lágrimas, una mano tomo con firmeza la suya. Levantó la mirada y vio la cara de su amado llena de preocupación.

_-¿Estás bien?-_Le preguntó. Ella sonrió y asintió. No era momento para lamentarse, este día no.

El hombre, no muy seguro de su respuesta, empezó a guiarla para llegar a la ceremonia. Ella lo detalló, al igual que ella, él ya no era el mocoso malcriado y molesto que siempre la seguía. Su rostro había tomado su contorno más masculino mientras que su cuerpo, cubierto por un traje de diseñador, ahora lucía unos no muy exagerados músculos en vez de la delgadez de la cual solían burlarse. Su cabello rebelde estaba controlado con gel.

Ya no era ese chico que le gritó que la amaba con solo 14 años en el parque de diversiones en medio de una batalla y que se sonrojo hasta casi desmayarse, ahora era un hombre, era su marido.

No supo cómo ni cuándo había llegado a la sala de recepción pero sintió como Lee le detenía suavemente para darles la bienvenida. Quizás era algo exagerado armar todo es alboroto por solo unas 30 personas que habían sido invitadas, pero, cómo ya se había dicho muchas veces antes, hoy era especial.

Empezó a saludar a sus amigos y a la prima de Lee. Ella estaba vestida con un típico vestido chino rojo y corto junto a su cabello amarrado en un moño, se veía como toda una princesa de Hong Kong como _ella _le decía. Todos le agradecían la invitación y la abrazaban fuerte felicitándola.

Se acercó a saludar a su padre y a su esposa. Ambos se veían completamente adorables juntos, parecía recién casados en vez de los 10 años que ya llevaban de matrimonio. La mujer se veía radiante con un vestido negro muy recatado, definitivamente algo que **ella** hubiera elegido para su madre. Su padre la abrazó con mucha fuerza y con amor, él sabía que quizás ese día sería difícil y le agradecía su apoyo incondicional.

Después se acercó a Yue y a Kero* junto a Elliot. Los tres se encontraban muy angustiados mirándola, ella con un gesto de las manos trató de tranquilizarlos. No supo si le habían creído o no porque inmediatamente después fue a saludar su hermano y a su esposa. Los abrazó a ambos con fuerza y acarició con ternura la gran panza que traía su cuñada. Un nuevo bebé siempre era una bendición. Les habló unos minutos y pasó hacia otro invitado.

Y así, uno a uno los saludó y les agradecía haber venido. Cuando terminó de saludar a todos, empezó a buscar con la mirada a esa persona. ¡Dónde se había metido! Miró a su esposo en una muda pregunta, el señalo el jardín con la cabeza. Ella le sonrió agradeciéndole y tomó con firmeza la cajita que llevaba. Salió.

Allí en medio del gran jardín, una cabellera oscura se movía al compás de una canción que cantaba. No tuvo el corazón de detenerla y se quedó observándola, siempre pensó que tenía una voz preciosa y que nunca se cansaría de escucharla. Vio el delicado pero elegante vestido rosa pálido con bolanes que volaba con el viento y el movimiento del cuerpo de su dueña.

Ella era la razón de la gran fiesta que celebraba en su casa. La bendición de ella.

Cuando la que bailaba se dio cuenta de su presencia, abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran y se acercó corriendo. Sakura la recibió con los brazos abiertos y cuando llegó la apretó contra su pecho.

_-Hola, Tomo-chan_-acarició el largo cabello marrón de la niña y vio los grandes ojos verdes que tenía.

_-¡Hola, mamá! ¡Te ves muy hermosa! Te dije que ese traje te quedaría muy lindo-_le sonrió satisfecha con ella misma. Ella solo soltó una risa ligera. ¡Eran tan parecidas!

-_Sí lo sé, sólo porque Tomo-chan me lo eligió_-acarició las pequeñas mejillas-_Oye, ¿quieres ver que tengo para ti?_-la niña asintió frenéticamente. Ella tomó la caja que había soltado para abrazar a su pequeña y se lo entregó-_Este es un regalo muy especial así que cuídalo bien ¿ok?-_la niña volvió a asentir.

_-¿Puedo abrirlo?_

_-Por supuesto_-la niña tocó con delicadeza la tapa y con cuídalo la empezó a sacar. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados al ver un pequeño relicario* que tenía finamente tallado una rosa en ambos lados. La pequeña conocía bien ese relicario.

_-¿El relicario de Tía Tomoyo?_

_-Sí, mi pequeña_-tomó el relicario y se lo puso a su hija- _Este es uno de mis más preciados tesoros, después de ti claro_-dijo sonrojando a la pequeña-_Así que tienes que cuidarlo con todo tu cariño ¿ok?-_la niña asintió-¿Lo prometes?

-_Con todo mi corazón_-puso su mano en el pecho_-¿P-Puedo ir a agrecederle?_

_-Por supuesto, hija. Anda rápido-_la incitó a ir.

La niña corrió adentro de la casa lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó al pequeño altar que había allí. Tomó un incienso y lo encendió para ponerse a rezar-_Gracias, Tía Tomoyo. Cuidaré mucho, mucho tu regalo_-se acercó a la foto que estaba encima de todo y le dio un beso-_Te quiero mucho, espero que estes en el cielo viéndome usándolo_-y se alejó de ella.

A la distancia, su madre veía todo con pequeñas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Se acercó al altar.

-_Te dije que le gustaría-_tomó la fotografía rememorando todo. Hace 7 años, Tomoyo había sufrido una recaída de su enfermedad. Ella no estaba ahí por haber viajado a investigar sobre las cartas Sakura. Cuando volvió a Tokio, se enteró de todo y corrió hacia el hospital. Cuando llegó Tomoyo estaba muy grave y lo único que quería era verla a ella. A Sakura.

-_Me alegro que estes aquí-le había dicho-Lo siento, parece que no era tan fuerte como creía, creo que así no puedo ser la mejor amiga de una protectora-Sakura solo negaba con la cabeza. La voz le fallaba de las lágrimas-No llores, Sakura-chan. Te ves más bonita sonriendo, que pensaría Shaoran-kun si te viera triste. Seguro se molestaría conmigo por hacerte llorar-le sonrió. Con dificultad tomó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas-No creo que pase de esta noche-la pelimarrón hipó-Pero tú serás fuerte y me prometerás que cuando salgas de aquí solo sonreiras ¿ok?-con cuidado tomó una de sus manos y deposito algo en ella-Jamás me perdonaría que tu sonrisa se borrará por mi culpa-ambas no soportaron más y empezaron a llorar con fuerza-Jamás te rindas ¿ok? Yo siempre estaré allí para apoyarte…_

La noche de ese día, Tomoyo había sido declarada fallecida. Como le prometió, y a pesar de que las lágrimas escapaban, ella sonrió en todo momento en el funeral. Jamás faltaría a una promesa.

Por esos años, ella entró en una terrible depresión a causa de sentirse culpable de no estar con Tomoyo en los momentos más difíciles. Con mucha trabajo y perseverancia Lee había logrado sacarla de ese estado tan deprimente. Poco tiempo después, ella quedó embarazada y al descubrir que era una niña ninguno dudó el nombre que llevaría: Shaoran Tomo, en honor a su amiga que había partido.

Sakura dejo la foto en su sitio y giró a ver a su esposo quién sonreía-_Ya me mostró, su regalo. Estaba muy contenta_-se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó con fuerza.

-_Me alegró que ella lo tenga, Tomoyo así lo hubiera querido_-se giró y le estampó un sonoro beso en los labios-_Vamos, ya casi es hora de cantar el "Feliz Cumpleaños_"-tomó las manos de su esposo y lo jaló a la recepción.

Allí todos los invitados ya rodeaban la mesa que tenía como centró un hermoso y gran pastel de cumpleaños_-¡Mamá, Papá, rápido tenemos que cantar!_

Se acercaron con más rapidez-_Listos…1…2…3…¡Felices 25 Tomoyo, Felices 5 Tomo-chan_!-gritaron con fuerza y después aplaudieron.

Sakura veía todo con alegría. Pero se pasmó por un momento al ver la sombra de quién fue su mejor amiga sonriendo, agachó la cabeza como saludó pero ya no había nada ahí.

_-¡Mamá! ¡Te quiero muchísimo!-_corrió su hija abrazándola intempestiamente.

Quizás Tomoyo ya no estaba con ella pero vivía en los corazones de los que la querían y en el Tomo-chan, que era un reflejo de ella.

.

.

_El lazo que había formado con Tomoyo fue tan fuerte que traspasó las barreras de la muerte y de la vida. No sabía que le deparaba el futuro pero sabía que ahora tenía dos ángeles* cuidando de ella allá arriba y que jamás la dejarían._

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

*Kero y Yue aquí son conocidos por todas las personas de confianza de Sakura. Lo sé muy crack.

*Un relicario es un collar donde puedes poner fotos.

*Lo de los angeles, bueno es haciendo referencia a la madre de Sakura y en este caso a Tomoyo. ;)

MI PRIMER FIC FUERA DEL FANDOM DE NARUTO! (se pone a bailar como maniaca) La verdad me alegra el resultado de es OS pero sobre todo espero que a mi amiga le guste. YA ESTÁS TÍA ANDREA!

Y bueno bueno, que les parecío. Jamás había regalado un fic triste, pero es el que más me enorgullece. Espero que les guste! También les invito a ver mis otros fics y que me dejen un sensual review para poder seguir bailando como maniaca!

Los quiero!


End file.
